


The Fluff Reference

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, Adorable paladins, Anyways, Babies Fic, Baby babble, Baby coos, Baby drool, Baby shenningans, Coran is Space Uncle, Fluff, Gen, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Klance's cannon here, Let them have a break, M/M, Mysterious Cloud of Perfume turns the paladins but SHiro into babies, Shiro and Allura are pining, Shiro and Keith are brothers, Space family, There's klance but as babies lol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What do you tag in this fics?, baby crying, broganes, but they are babies so pure fluff, established klance, implied klance, klance, lol, nah, or however that's written, shallura - Freeform, slight Shallura, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro’s an adult, okay? He’s twenty one years old, he can cook for himself (His diet consists of pop-tarts, microwaved Mac & Cheese, and peas –thank you Commander Holt for that.), he did taxes that one time (He did not, Matt did.) and he knows how to work a washing machine (Fair, that he knows.) He’s an adult and he’s responsible and mature and –Lance’s eating his fist and he looks really passionate about it, great.So, alright, Shiro’s totally weak for babies and their cuteness.(That one time when the four youngsters in Team Voltron turn into babies and It's too adorable for Shiro not to 'aw' out loud. He's a man with a weakness for big eyes and chubby cheeks, let him die.)





	1. Mystery Cloud and Poof!

 

Shiro stares at the four tiny humans in front of him and blinks.

Four pair of eyes stares and blink right back at him.

Shiro’s an adult, okay? He’s twenty one years old, he can cook for himself (His diet consists of pop-tarts, microwaved Mac & Cheese, and peas –thank you Commander Holt for that.), he did taxes that one time (He did not, Matt did.) and he knows how to work a washing machine (Fair, that he knows.) He’s an adult and he’s responsible and mature and –

Keith suddenly yawns loudly, rubbing sleepily his left eye with his tiny fist. Hunk lays on his back and then rolls and lies on his stomach and then rolls back again and claps his hands in amusement. Pidge’s playing with her own hair, giggling and cooing as she tries to push it away from her face only to fall again and making her giggle. Lance’s just eating his fist and he looks really passionate about it.

So, alright, Shiro’s totally weak for babies and their cuteness.

But he’s still an adult, okay! That means he needs to resolve whatever this is, no matter how adorable his teammates look and – Oh my god, Keith’s little head is literally dropping as he blinks tiredly and Lance switched from his fist to his foot, that’s so –

Focus, Shiro.

“Coran?” He calls slowly, eyes not leaving the four tiny bodies on the couch, “Why is my team a bunch of babies?”

"Technically, your team now consists of three toddlers and just one baby." Shiro stares flatly at him.

"Coran."

“Eeeeh,” Coran’s mustache twitches, “Well, you see, remember how I promised that I will take the lads to another mall because last time they didn’t had enough time to enjoy it last time because we were in the middle of a war and –“

“And Lance got a cow, Pidge a videogame that she just won’t let go and messed up even more her sleeping schedule, Hunk got a food stalker that still begs him to come back and Keith is in the wanted list of that mall. Yes, I remember.” Shiro says flatly, arching an eyebrow at Coran.

“Yes, well, turns out that this particular mall we visited today had a special corner of perfumes, and the fellows there were offering their products and such and uh –“

“Like a perfume aisle? Where workers just keep spraying you stuff in your face out of nowhere?” Shiro questions and Coran arches and eyebrow at him, “Never mind, I get it, continue.”

“Yeah, so! We weren’t supposed to go through there, because honestly, those fellows don’t give up until you buy them something _, but then_ , Number Five’s noticed the sequel of her game on the other side of that ‘aisle’, as you call it, and before she could be stopped, she pulled Lance with her and both started running, with Keith and Hunk close behind and they entered the big cloud of perfume there and THEN well…when I followed them, they were like this.” He finishes, waving his hand over the four small Paladins on the couch.

Hunk blows a raspberry at Coran and Pidge claps her hands in approval.

“Turns out that some perfumes work different for humans, because all it did to me was smell like a _quetzinlayt_ –Here, smell me, Allura!”

Allura sighs and pushes Coran’s arms away from her nose, “Coran, please – Oh you actually do, that’s incredible!” Shiro coughs and Allura stands straighter, “Right, right. Baby Paladins, not good. What can we do? How long does the effect of the perfume last?”

Coran crouches in front of the young paladins, narrowing his eyes in concentration, even when Lance noticed him and started patting his nose before cooing at his mustache.

“Well,” He starts, unfazed as the brunet continues to play with his facial hair, “I would say about four days. Not too long. It should pass faster than a tick.”

“Alright, that’s good.” Allura sighs in relief, taking a seat besides Hunk, “Then let’s move the Castle into a safer zone then, I don’t want them to be exposed in the openness; the Galra may be still active despite the downfall of their emperor.” She explains, blinking in surprise when Hunk crawls over her lap before laying on it, smiling toothily at her.

Coran nods, “Understood, Princess. I will set the Castle towards the nearest and safest zone.”

“Thank you, Coran.” She says, stroking Hunk’s head soothingly, smiling brightly when the toddler coos in appreciation.

Coran bops Lance’s nose gently in an attempt to make the brunet let go of his mustache; Lance giggles and let’s go of it easily enough as he scratches his nose.

“I’m off, then. I will let you know when we have arrived to our destination.” He leaves, not before ruffling Lance’s hair gently and heads towards the exit.

Shiro takes a seat on the other side of the couch, besides Lance and being careful of not moving too much so Keith wouldn’t wake up from his nap. “Okay, so, we have four tiny babies with us, now.”

Allura nods, “Seems like it.”

Shiro hums, eyes following Lance’s movement as the toddler tries to stand on his feet and leans towards him.

He offers his help, extending his flesh arm towards Lance and the brunet takes it and uses it to balance himself. Soon enough, the toddler is by his side and maneuvers himself so he’s on the small space between Shiro’s back and the couch, tugging Shiro’s shirt enough and the leader of Voltron blinks surprise when he realizes what Lance’s doing.

“Is Lance climbing on me?” He asks incredulous and blushes slightly when Allura giggles.

“Seems like it.” She says yet again, humor lingering on her tone, as she pulls a blanket from the couch armrest and putting it over Keith’s body.

“Huh,” He says, smiling amusedly as the toddler successfully climbs over him and flops himself on Shiro’s shoulder, grinning at the adult.

“Good job, Lance.” He praises softly and the brunet giggles.

“Shi-shi!”

Shiro blinks. “Young man, I am your superior, you will address me as, Mr. Shi Shi.”

He’s pretty sure that the toddler has no idea what he just said but he stills squeals happily at him. Shiro’s grin widens when Allura joins the laughter, hand hovering over her mouth.

“Maybe this won’t be so bad.”

* * *

“I’m saying it right now: You jinxed us.”

Shiro pouts at Allura for the statement before returning his attention to the crying toddler, “Keith, uh buddy, can you stop crying? You looked way cuter when you were sleeping.”

He has no idea what he said wrong but that only made Keith cry louder.

“Okay, I’m taking Hunk and Pidge to my room, they are starting to get a little fussy over the crying and we do not want three crying babies.”

“Aren’t you going to take Lance?” he asks confused, pointing at the silent brunet that sits beside Keith.

Allura stops for a second before shaking her head, “He looks fine, if anything, he may be able to help you.”

Shiro don’t have time to answer to that before she’s out the door with Hunk and Pidge. He sighs tiredly before turning back to Keith.

“Alright, buddy, let’s see what’s wrong.” He murmurs, taking a seat on the floor in front of Keith to be at his level and puts his chin on his hand, staring at the wailing chubby toddler, “Yeah, no, I’m at lost.”

He turns to Lance, “Any advice, kiddo?” He asks playfully but then he’s surprised when Lance nods at him.

“What…”

Shiro watches in amusement and confusion when Lance’s solution to Keith’s crying was to pat him on the cheek repeatedly.

Keith, at the sudden attack, stopped his crying and stared at Lance hard and annoyed until the brunet flashed him a bright toothy smile and soon enough the black haired toddler was smiling back, with one of his own tiny ones.

Shiro’s heart gets warm as he watches the two toddlers giggle together and babble at each other, patting the other’s nose, forehead, cheek, wherever their small hands were able to reach to.

“I need a camera.” Shiro whispers in amaze before cupping in his arms the pair and running out of the room, “Coran!! I need a camera about right now! This may not happen in the next four millennials!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)


	2. Get Down From Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...not gonna lie, I'm a little shocked by this??? I didn't expect that this would get such a good response? Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoyed my random silly crap  <3 
> 
> By popular demand (and because [this human](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_squatch/pseuds/mini_squatch) always comes up with the best ideas. How you do that????) here's a new chap! 
> 
> Edit: I think think think I got every word that might confuse you with the age of the tiny paladin's but just to make sure; Hunk, Lance and Keith are three years old (toddler) and Pidge's one year old (baby).
> 
> Hope I didn't missed anything?? And if I did please let me know to fix it.

Okay, alright, okay.

Alright.

Shiro will be the first one to admit that maybe playing hide and seek with three toddlers inside a Castle-ship, _might_ had been a bad idea.

Shiro’s excuse is that he’s human and he has a right to make mistakes, okay? It’s on the Human Guide.

“How on Altea did you lose Keith?” Allura yelps as she bounces Pidge on her arms, leaning her away when the baby tries to grab her hair.

“Keith’s sneaky!” That was not a whine, that was a masculine complaint and –

It was a whine.

Allura rolls her eyes at him, “I’m going to the control room to check the cameras; he can’t be that far.”

Shiro nods absently at Allura, not noticing that she wasn’t on the room anymore, still looking around every corner of the living room in hopes to catch Keith’s mop of black hair while at the same time, he pushes Lance’s mouth away from Hunk’s headband with a finger on the brunet’s forehead.

“Lance you already ate, oh my god.” Shiro says and he hears Coran’s hum behind him.

“Funny how he’s the first to complain about my green smoothies, seeing as he practically sucked the exquisite protein right from the bottle.” Coran grumbles, poking the brunet on the forehead and fighting a smile when the toddler squeals. “I knew you were lying when you complained about my cooking!”

Shiro huffs and puts his hands on his waist, frowning slightly when he doesn’t find Keith. “He’s not here. Where could he –“

The next thing he knows, there are two different voices screaming at him.

The first one is Allura over the Castle’s speakers telling him to meet her in the Red Lion hanger and the second one is the Black Lion’s strong presence in his mind, worried and almost exasperated, pushing him forward to the same direction Allura told him to go.

Confused at the sudden events, Shiro’s quick to pick up Lance, noticing that Coran picks up Hunk and then they are running to meet Allura, all while Lance shouts in delight and Hunk looks uncomfortable at the sudden wild moves his human car makes.

They arrived quite quickly, panting slightly. Shiro takes a big gulp of air and catches Allura’s tense form in front of the Red Lion, biting her lip in worry, eyes firmly place on something on the ceiling.

Shiro arches an eyebrow in confusion. “Princess?”

Allura, while still holding Pidge on her hip, waves at Shiro, indicating him to come closer and once he’s by her side, she points at the ceiling. Shiro follows her finger and then his breathing stops short.

Okay, so, she wasn’t pointing at the ceiling. Allura was pointing at the small mop of black hair that it’s barely seen on top of the Red Lion’s head.

“Shiro?” Allura whispers.

Shiro hums at her as a signal for her to continue, so she does. “Why is Keith on top of the Red Lion?”

“Because he’s a lil’shit.” Shiro mumbles darkly and splutters when Allura shoves him hard on the shoulder, “Princess, I have a baby on board!” he says as he points at Lance who is currently making bubbles in his mouth with his own spit.

“Shiro! Your baby brother–quite literally on the _baby_ part –"

"Technically, he's a toddler."

Allura ignores him. "Your _baby brother_ is currently on top of a big metal sentient lion!” She shouts, mumbling an apology when Pidge frowns at her for raising her voice. “How did he get up there?”

Shiro shrugs helplessly, or as much as he can with Lance’s trying to climb over him, tiny feet kicking his nose and tiny hands tugging his ears. “I don’t know, Princess! He has a habit of climbing on things ever since he was two years old! I don’t know how his tiny twisted mind works!”

“Get your brother down from there, Shiro!”

“Okay, okay!”  He says, gently placing Lance on Allura’s arms, ignoring her bewildered look, suppressing a smirk when the brunet claps happily and drops a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek.

“I saw that smirk!” Allura calls on him, glaring at him but he catches the twitching her lips do. Allura just snickers softly at the brunet and drops her own kiss on his temple.

Meanwhile, Shiro walks towards Red with confidence when the red barrier suddenly appears around the lion, keeping him out.

“What?” He mumbles confused before narrowing his eyes at Red.

It had been quite the surprise when Allura told them that they could feel the other lions’ feelings besides their own and often could communicate if you concentrated hard enough. It wasn’t the same bond as the lion had with their own paladin, but it was fun and new.

That’s how Shiro’s pretty sure Red’s purring happily, because he can hear her echoing inside his mind and she’s also snickering at his failed attempt to get the Red Paladin.

Shiro can also hear the rest of the Lion’s cooing as each of them purr against their own charge with content. The presence of Black is on the back of his mind, feeling as exasperated as he feels but yet amused. He sends his own Lion an annoyed look in his mind before focusing on Red.

“Red, no. Put Keith down, right now.” He orders, tapping his foot against the floor and crossing his arms over his chest, “Don’t make me go in there!”

Shiro swears Red stick out her tongue at him.

“Red, come on. There will be no play time later if you don’t pull this barrier down right now.” Shiro’s not sure of this, like most things that have happened in his life, but he would bet the only flesh arm he has left on saying that Red just pouted at him.

“Nah huh.” He says when a wave of playfulness and amusement hits him again coming from the big red lion, “It’s no play time, Red, it’s nap time. Bring him down, now. Before he breaks his neck and I have a heart attack.”

It takes a few more ticks and a few pushes from Black for Red to remove her barrier quite grudgingly and Shiro sighs in relief when Red lowers her head and opens her mouth, his eyes quickly falling on the tiny figure of Keith in the middle.

“Why, hello there, cadet.” Shiro greets playfully, patting Red on the paw as a thanks before picking up the toddler, “Keith, I thought we were done with the climbing, you know, having in mind that there are no trees to climb on here in space.”

Keith blows a raspberry at him.

“What is it with you kids and raspberries?” He questions confused before heading back towards Allura.

Lance is the first on to notices them. “Keef!” he shouts in delight, raising his arms towards him and Keith giggles.

 “Lans.” He says, raising his own hand towards the brunet.

Shiro smiles fondly as he takes Lance from Allura and the brunet immediately shifts on his arms until he gets comfortable and then hugs Keith, rubbing his cheek against the other toddler.

Shiro’s pretty sure Coran had already taking the picture of the scene if the flash light that reflects on the wall means anything to go by.

* * *

They decide that nap time will take place in Allura’s room. The Princess had actually been the one who suggested it, saying that her bed was big enough for the four of them and they would just secure the empty space with pillows so they wouldn’t fall off.

After arranging the bedding, Allura gently and carefully places Pidge’s already sleeping body on the middle of it, pushing the hair off her face fondly.

Lance and Keith were still babbling and cooing to each other, but at least they were doing it quietly, their eyes dropping every a few ticks, not being able to suppress the yawns that escapes from their mouth.

Shiro drops the pair on the right side of the bed, besides Pidge, and shushes at them slightly when Lance whines, lip quivering dangerously when Shiro retreats. “It’s okay, buddy, it’s okay.” He says soothingly, “I will be right here, not going anywhere, don’t you worry, okay?” He reassurances softly as he smiles at the brunet and strokes back his hair.

Lance must have understood his message because relaxes and lets go of his sleeve. Two ticks later and both toddlers are out like a light, still facing each other with their hands still intertwined.

Shiro nods satisfied to himself and then he looks over Hunk, who Coran had put on the bed, and notices the soft glowing Balmera crystal on his hands.

“Hey, buddy.” He calls softly, walking around the end of the bed until he’s kneeling besides Hunk, “What you got there?”

“Sheyey.” Hunk squeals, nuzzling the crystal close to his face and Shiro blinks at him, confused, before his eyes flash with realization.

“Oh,” He says, grinning widely, “So the crystal reminds you of Shay, huh?”

“Sheyey.” Hunk repeats, nodding approvingly at him and Shiro chuckles.

 “Are you happy, kiddo?” Shiro asks, passing his flesh hand through Hunk’s hair and the toddler nods while yawning.

“Alright buddy, you can keep Sheyey with you during nap time, just make sure not to lose sight of it, okay?”

“Sheyey!” Hunk giggles, nuzzling once again his cheek with the soft surface of the crystal and nods tiredly at him.

Shiro smiles fondly before standing up once Hunk’s breathing evens out. He joins Allura and Coran on the other corner of the room, looking behind Coran’s shoulder as the ginger shows Allura the album photos they have so far.

They add the picture of Nap time to the album. 


	3. Achoo Who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah  
> Um, enjoy? 
> 
> (YES GUYS, I know I have like eight incomplete stories, hush, shhh) 
> 
> Let me know if I missed anything in grammar or spell?? 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn’t belong to me.

The sneeze catches him off guard.

Shiro jolts wide awake and Lance limits himself to send a curious look to him.

“What was that?” Shiro asks, frowning slightly when Lance just giggles at him. “Okay, that was not an ‘I’m laughing with you’ giggle, that was a ‘You’re so silly, Shiro’ giggle. I know the difference, Lance.”

Another giggle.

“Bully.” Shiro mumbles under his breath, fighting off the smirk that threatens to appear on his face.

The Black Paladin of Voltron yawns widely, arms stretching above his head, groaning in pleasure when he hears and feels the familiar pop on his shoulder and then he looks around him.

He’s still on Allura’s room but the Princess herself and Coran are nowhere to be seen, including three out of four of his tiny teammates. Shiro hums to himself, sharing a look with Lance.

“Seems like they left us, bud.” He says while brushing the wild brunet hair of the toddler back, “You slept well?”

Lance nods at him and smiles toothily. Shiro chuckles, brings him close to him and then picks him up as he stands up from the bed.

“Alright, buddy. Let’s see what the rest of the team is up –“

He’s suddenly cut off by another sneeze.

“Wha –“

Followed by another.

“Okay, I’m not the only one hearing that, right?” He asks Lance, who pats his own nose and shakes his head, his bright big blue eyes meeting his own gray ones before they focus on the small bump on the bed.

Said bump sneezes loudly once again.

“Oh.” Shiro mumbles in surprise before snickering, watching as the small bump of blankets moves around and then the top of a black haired head pops out, “Keith, buddy, you okay in there?” He asks amused, walking back towards the bed and taking seat on the edge of the bed, placing Lance in front of him so he could lean back against his chest, “Kiddo, come on, nap time’s over.”

Another sneeze.

Shiro rolls his eyes, hand already pulling away the blanket that’s trapping the toddler, “Keith –“

Shiro’s laughter cuts off when his eyes meet bright golden ones, staring up innocently at him, blinking in curiosity before recognition flashes through them and the small Galra toddler is clapping at him.

“Shito!”

“Shi-shi.” Lance corrects on his spot.

“Keith?” Shiro calls and the toddler raise his head at him, “Alright then, so your Galra genes are more sensible the younger you are, huh?” He contemplates, leaning forwards a little and brushing Keith’s hair back, smiling softly when Keith coos in appreciation.

He didn’t look that different than before, now that Shiro eyes him carefully. His skin slightly purple and his black hair turned into a dark shade of the same color as his skin, barely a difference. If anything, the golden eyes are the only thing that really changed.

 _‘Okay, and maybe the fangs too are a change.’_ Shiro thinks, wincing slightly when Keith grabs one of his hands, the flesh one, and starts nibbling on it, allowing him to feel the small but sharp fangs of the toddler.

“Well, aren’t you the most adorable Galra ever.” Shiro coos, tickling his brother’s cheek, smiling when the toddler squeals happily and then he pauses, “Huh, that’s a sentence I never thought I would said.”

“Keef?” a sudden small voice speaks up below him and Shiro lowers his gaze to look at Lance.

The tiny brunet is tilting his head to the side, eyes staring at Keith in confusion and Shiro sees when Keith visually frowns, his lower lip starting to quiver under the brunet’s intense stare.

Lance must have caught it too because it wasn’t long before the brunet was standing up wobbly on the soft bed and then walking towards Keith, flopping himself in front of the Galra toddler, offering a soft smile.

“Keef.” He confirms, patting Keith on the head with a pleasant and accomplished smile on his face and Shiro breathes out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding when Keith’s lip stops quivering and return’s Lance’s smile.

Keith giggles and pats Lance back on the nose. “Lans.”

The brunet snickers and then sneezes, shaking his head in confusion after it. Keith blinks at him and Lance frowns annoyed after the sneeze because it shakes his entire body. One, two more sneezes later and Lance’s starting to get fussy about it.

Shiro’s about to intervene when Keith’s sudden giggle echoes around them, catching the attention of both adult and toddler. 

“Funny.” Keith says, hands over his tummy, and Lance beams back at him, the beginning of his sour mood leaving his tiny body as he laughs with Keith.

Shiro just watches the interaction on the side, hand clutching his heart. “I can’t deal with this.” He whispers brokenly, groaning helplessly at his teammates’ cuteness.

Neither of the toddlers is sneezing anymore but somehow, it became a game for them and soon enough, both of them are fake sneezing like kittens at each other, giggling and squealing after every fake sneeze the other does and clapping their hands amused.

Where did Coran left that camera, again?

Shiro’s about to go on a search for the camera around the room when Keith suddenly sneezes for real, loud and strong enough, making him fall backwards on the bed in surprise.

“Woah, Keith, buddy, you okay?” Shiro asks, leaning forward to see the tiny Galra toddler only to see Keith back to his human form, blinking at him innocently. “Why, hello there, again.”

Keith giggles at him.

“Okay, that one defenitly is a ‘You’re so silly, Shiro.’ giggle.” He says, pointing at the dark blue eyed toddler below him, “You can’t fool me guys, I know you’re working together to drive me crazy.” Shiro says, picking Keith up from the bed and then Lance, placing them comfortably on his arms as he exits the room, “I’m onto you two.”

Both toddlers giggle at him in response.

* * *

“Eshibi!”

Shiro blinks at the one years old. “Excuse me?”

Pidge pouts and raises her tiny arms, waving them around in the air, “Eshibi!”

Shiro gasps dramatically and puts a hand over his chest, “Young Lady, I’m offended.” He chuckles as Pidge cocks her head to the side confused at his reaction, “Nah, I have no clue what’re you saying. It’s cute, though.”

Oh, bad thing to say, because now Pidge’s frowning and pouting.

“What did you say now?” Coran sighs behind him, entering the hangar with Hunk in his arms.

“I don’t know? She shouted something at me and then frowned upset?”

Coran hums and drops the toddler on Shiro’s arms gently and crouches in front of Pidge’s bouncy chair.

“Number five?” He calls and Pidge blows a raspberry at him.

“Eshibi!” She yells, slapping both of her hands on the small table on her chair and starts trashing around it, “Eshibi, eshibi, eshibi!”

Coran nods along, humming in thought at every shout of the word before standing up again. Shiro raises an eye brow at him.

“So?” He asks when Coran doesn’t talk in the first few ticks.

Coran shrugs. “No idea.”

Good thing Shiro’s holding a toddlers or he would have be face palm himself at the dry answer.

“Eshibi!” Pidge squeaks letting out an annoyed grunt and slaps her hands around.

“Eshibi?” Hunk asks, cocking his head to the side and raising his Balmera crystal, shoving it on Shiro’s face.

“No, buddy, no Eshibi.” Shiro chuckles, pushing the crystal gently away from his face and Hunk nods pleased.

“Eshibi!”

“Young lady, I like to think of myself as a Master of Baby Talk, so I know that’s not a real word.” Shiro says and Pidge just blows a raspberry at him.

“I have lost all my dignity at that raspberry.”

“You lost it at ‘Master of Baby Talk.” Coran whispers and Shiro wipes his head towards him.

“What?”

“Nothing!”

Five ticks, that’s how long Shiro and Coran’s arguments lasted before Pidge was shouting again.

“Eshibi!” Pidge screams and both adults turn their face towards the baby only to stop short when they see Pidge on top of the desk in the corner.

“How did you – Did Keith teach you that?” Shiro frowns, jogging over the baby and picking her up carefully, maneuvering both of his teammates on his arms, and then placing Pidge once again in her bouncy chair, ignoring when the blonde pulls his hair in resistance.

“Are you sure you can handle Pidge as you work with the Lions in the hangar?” Shiro asks Coran, eyeing the mustached man suspiciously but Coran waves him away.

“Yes, yes, of course. Number five and I will have the best time of our lives.”

“Eshibi! Pidge screams fifteen minutes later, once again on top of the desk, waving around a tiny screw driver in her hand, grinning and squealing happily at the tool on her hand.

“Coran!!” Shiro’s shout echoes down the castle.

* * *

“Well, this is new.” Allura mumbles as the poke one of Keith’s Galra ears and giggles when the ear flickers at the soft touch, “Can’t say I’m surprise, honestly. This kind of sensibility at shape shifting is normal for someone at his age.”

Coran nods from behind the couch, “Oh, yes, I remember when Allura was at that age. She got stuck with the ears of a _Tutuglab_ for at least, what you humans call, a ‘week’.”

“Tutu –“ Shiro starts but Allura cuts him off.

“Don’t ask.” She deadpans and Shiro raises his hands in surrender.

Keith’s currently playing with one of Allura’s bracelets, nibbling on it passionately when suddenly another sneezes shakes him entirely and then he’s on Allura’s arms back in his pale skin and black hair.

“Aw.” Lance says, pouting at Keith’s human form, “Kitty ears.” He mumbles sadly.

Keith pouts back at him and then he’s scrunching his nose and clenching his tiny hands, eyes close and Allura blinks in confusion.

“Um?” She starts slowly, “Is this Number Two moment?”

Shiro had his mouth open to answer when Keith sneezes again and he’s back in Galra form. Lance squeals with glee as soon as Keith’s golden eyes open.

“Yey! Kitty!” Lance coos, nuzzling his cheek against Keith’s.

Shiro purses his lips and shift Hunk to his other side of his hip, “Okay, that was cute but don’t force a sneeze, Mr. Kitty, that’s dangerous.” He reprimands, poking Keith in the forehead gently and Keith narrows his eyes at him, huffing and wrapping his arms around Lance.

Shiro saw it coming, he really did but it still caught him off guard when Keith puffs his cheeks and sticks his tongue out at him.

“Bleh.”

That’s going to the Photo Album, alright because that’s right now, Keith’s literally a kitten.

“Ble, bleh, bleh, bleh.” Lance copies before giggling, his tiny hands over his mouth, “Bleh, bleh.”

Hunk soon enough follows suit and a few ticks later even Pidge’s babbling something.

Alright, so, it’s going to the Photo _and_ Video Album.


End file.
